


Goal-Setting

by LittleRaven



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s04e15-16 Family Reunion – and Farewell, F/F, Fluff, Post-Episode: s04e15-16 Family Reunion – and Farewell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/pseuds/LittleRaven
Summary: Ahsoka's well worth the wait, Sabine decides.





	Goal-Setting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambiguously](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/gifts).



She’s come right out of a story, stepping into the light, white cloak billowing in the wind of the ships that have followed her here. 

“You bringing the escort with us?” Sabine asks, knowing the answer. 

Ahsoka shakes her head, face relaxing enough for a smile to quirk up—a twitch of her lips. Mission accomplished. “I think you can guess what the first order of business is.”

“Lose them.” Sabine smiles, thinking of a bigger reward, slides past her towards the old Republic starfighter. Ahsoka’s more unruffled than her other Jedi, but prettier too. They’ve got nothing but time.


End file.
